Marcus Johansson
| birth_place = Landskrona, Sweden | career_start = 2007 | career_end = | former_teams = Färjestad BK | league = NHL | team = Washington Capitals | draft = 24th overall | draft_year = 2009 | draft_team = Washington Capitals }} Marcus Johansson (born on October 6, 1990) is a Swedish ice hockey player currently playing for the Washington Capitals of the National Hockey League (NHL) He was selected by the Capitals in the first round (24th overall) of the 2009 NHL Entry Draft. In 2008–09, Marcus was part of the Färjestad BK team that became Swedish Champions. On May 17, 2010, he was signed to a three-year entry-level contract with the Capitals. On October 19, 2010, he recorded his first NHL goal against Tim Thomas of the Boston Bruins. He is nicknamed "Mackan" and "MoJo" by fans and comes from a hockey family. Playing Career 2005-06: Marcus had seven assists in 12 games for Malmö in U-18 Allsvenskan (Sweden's second league). He had four assists in six playoff games. 2006-07: Marcus played for Färjestads' U-18 team and scored 5 goals with 9 assists and 8 PIM in 12 games. In eight playoff games, he scored 7 goals with 3 assists and had 2 PIM. In Sweden's U-17 TV-Pucken tournament, Marcus played eight games for Skåne and had 5 goals with 5 assists and 41 PIM. Marcus played for Team Sweden at the WJC U-18 tournament and had 4 assists and was +5 in six games. Sweden defeated Canada, 8-3, in the bronze medal game. 2007-08: Marcus split his second season with the Färjestads club between the U-18 team and on loan to Skare in Sweden's third division before making his Swedish Elite League debut in the playoffs. He was scoreless with no PIM in three games in the SEL playoffs. In 19 games with Skare's senior team, he scored 2 goals with 10 assists and had 10 PIM. He scored 12 goals with 26 assists and had 16 PIM for Färjestads' U-18 team. In the U-18 playoffs, Marcus scored 4 goals with 8 assists in eight games. He was selected for Sweden's WJC U-18 team. In six games, he scored 3 goals with 2 assists and was +3 with 14 PIM as Sweden advanced to the bronze medal game for the second straight year but was beaten by Team USA, 6-3. 2008-09: Marcus saw limited ice time in his first full Elitserien season as Färjestads won the regular season and playoff championships. He scored 5 goals with 5 assists and was +4 with 10 PIM in 45 games while averaging just less than 10 minutes of ice time per game. In the playoffs, he played in 6 of 13 games and was -1 averaging 7.23 minutes of ice time. Marcus was loaned to Skare in Sweden's third league and scored 5 goals with 5 assists in 10 games. He played for Team Sweden at the WJC U-18 tournament; scoring 2 goals and finishing +5 in six games as Sweden reached the tournament final before falling to Canada, 5-1. 2009-10: Marcus moved from winger to center in his second year with Färjestads and saw a bit more action. His 10 goals were tied for fourth on the team and he added 10 assists in 42 games while averaging just over 14 minutes of ice-time per game. For the season, Marcus finished with an even plus/minus with 10 PIM. Färjestads slipped to fifth in the twelve-team league and fell to Skelleftea in a seven-game series in the first round of the playoffs. He had five assists and was an even plus/minus with 2 PIM in the playoffs. He captained Team Sweden in the WJC U-20 tournament and scored 1 goal with 5 assists and was +7 despite missing most of the third period in one game after receiving a game misconduct for an elbow on Team USA's Jerry D'Amigo (Tor) and sitting out the bronze medal game win over Switzerland. In May of 2010, Marcus signed a three-year, entry-level contract with Washington. 2010-2011: Marcus became a regular in the Washington Capitals lineup in his rookie season, centering the second and third lines. He played an average of 14:43 in 69 games, netting 13 goals and 14 assists while serving only 10 minutes for penalties. Career Statistics International Statistics International Play }} Marcus has represented Sweden at the 2009 and 2010 World Junior Championships and was the captain of the Swedish team for the 2010 tournament. Category:1990 births Category:Washington Capitals draft picks Category:Washington Capitals players Category:Hershey Bears players